On reading Bumi's 'Tractatus Logico-Gemeniticus'
by JeffNindo
Summary: A letter from Iroh to Piandao (Sokka's Master) on conducting business and research for the Order of the White Lotus.


Civilian Correspondence Tower 86930  
Shu Jing, Fire Nation

Dear Piandao,

I have already begun reading the copy of Bumi's 'Tractatus Logico-Gemeniticus' which you had so kindly forwarded to me. Unfortunately I have only been able to read about a third of it. I have been ill you see, owing to a recent encounter with the white jade bush. While a difficult lesson in botany, the preceding weeks have also offered me valuable and practical insight on related brewing techniques which have resulted in most exquisite tea flavors. It was at a high cost, but it is a mistake I don't plan on repeating. Perhaps I should consider scrolling a field guide, or a recipe list, but that is merely a side project and I know you were curious about my progress on it.

I have had similar correspondence via messenger hawk with Bumi as well. He saw it fit to send me some unpublished scrolls which further explain his ideas. They include his essay on the a priori suppositions regarding gemenite and its various properties and effects. I will summarize them in the context of his published works below, for the mutual consideration and benefit of yourself and of the Order.

A considerable portion of his work has to do with perception. Essentially there are relations between the varied uses of language academic and vernacular, common notions of reality as mutually observed in the physical world, and the limits of what we can know in a subjective sense including how we articulate our findings to others. It is his view, and I am in agreement with him, that peoples' perception of reality is often too narrowing.

As you know, there are many people, and not just in the Fire Nation, who limit their imaginations to what they can see before their eyes. He illustrates with an analogy on gemenite, explaining that to many, gemenite is a restricting and dangerous 'creeping crystal' whose rapid acceleration quickly restricts the movement of the poor unfortunate trapped within. However, through ingenious methods of experimentation, though they are in my view more reckless than need be, he then extols he virtues of their taste. How they do not simply resume creeping once within the digestive tract, he does not elaborate on.

Moving on in his compilation, he also writes on perceptions of color. There are relations between the various points on the known spectrum of colors. He turns to the implementations of his royal vestments as an example. Various specific colors and shades are held to be of greater or lesser importance in how they are used, or omitted, in the course of his royal duties and pronouncements. He details the history of these significances. Although he certainly recognizes the traditional and cultural meanings and symbolism behind it all, he nevertheless does not attribute any inherent property of, say, the color black to the exercise of the duties of a magistrate. I won't transcribe the full details here however, for it would take some time. Suffice it to say, it was at the very least, a most curious exercise in the use of language in itself.

One last thing does occur to me that I should with to relate at this time. I know it is preying upon your mind judging from your previous letter. Rest assured that I will let you know, as soon as I am able, of his reply to my inquiries regarding how tea may calm the mind of your numerous, varied, and most eager warrior apprentices. While I disagree with your use of tea, something which I feel should be enjoyed aesthetically for it's own sake, merely as a mitigation of the apprentices' youthful ambitions, I do nevertheless sincerely hope you find a decent crop of them. Surely Zei's law of averages are due to tip in your favor after all this time. Until then, know that you have my sympathies.

In closing, it is my sincere hope that you look forward to reading the copy (enclosed per your request) of my earlier work 'On the Spirit World as a Natural Phenomenon' with as much anticipation as I will harbor until I am able to read the notes you will scribe in reply to it.

Yours fraternally,

Iroh  
Grand Lotus  
Western Branch, Order of the White Lotus Philosophical Society


End file.
